


Breath by Breath

by timothytanner



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dom Merlin, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sub arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothytanner/pseuds/timothytanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur take their relationship to the next level, exploring the kinky side to Merlin's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath by Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a lot of fanfiction, but this is my first attempt to write any! Please keep an open mind and let me know what you think! It is slightly beta'd but not really. Any advice is welcome.

Arthur woke to the feeling of hands trailing over his body.

  
“Wha...” he mumbled, opening his eyes to peer into the darkness. No one was there. Frightened, he sat up, reaching for the dagger he kept under his pillow. The feeling of the hands never left his body. Shivering, he called out.

  
“Who’s there?”, he asked embarrassed by how scared he sounded. Suddenly, he saw two small glowing orbs approach from the far side of the room. Arthur’s body tensed, preparing to fight if he had to. He heard a scuffle and a thud, followed by a pained moan. The invisible hands immediately stopped their roaming.

  
“Merlin? What are you doing here?” Arthur could recognize his manservant by the sound he made, and besides, only Merlin was clumsy enough to have tripped on his way to the bed. By this time, his eyes had adjusted a bit. Arthur leaned over the side of the bed and was able to make out Merlin’s body sprawled next to the chair that had caused him to trip. You’d think the most powerful sorcerer in the world would be better at walking across flat surfaces, even in the dark. Arthur chuckled to himself.

  
“Are you okay Merls?” Arthur asked, concerned for his lover. ‘Why are you in here?”

  
Merlin quickly conjured some light, and Arthur could see the blush fading from Merlin’s face. The tips of his overly large ears were still tinged pink. Merlin picked himself up and dusted himself off, gingerly making his way over to Arthur’s bed.

  
“We will never speak of this,” Merlin said pointedly, before looking down and muttering, “I was in my room, but I couldn’t get you out of my mind. I kept thinking about yesterday.” With that, Merlin blushed again, his face flushing a deep red.

  
Arthur felt his cock twitch as he recalled what had transpired the day before. Recently, the two of them had been exploring…less vanilla stuff in the bedroom. Yesterday had been a new world of pleasure for the both of them. Arthur had been thinking about how sex would be if Merlin used his magic, and had finally convinced the brunette sorcerer to try it out the day before.

  
“Yesterday…yesterday was good,” Arthur mumbled, blushing himself at the thought of what they had done. He glanced at Merlin and saw that Merlin was also reminiscing about their dalliance the day before.

  
“Why didn’t you just wake me up normally?” the blonde questioned. Merlin smirked.

  
“I was trying to be dark and seductive,” Merlin revealed, “I wanted to continue exploring sex and my magic.” Merlin looked Arthur deep in his eyes, searching for consent and approval.

  
“I’d love to,” Arthur said, before surging forward to smash his lips into Merlin’s.

  
“I want you to fuck me,” he breathed into Merlin’s lips, “I want you to ravage me.”

  
Merlin’s breathe quickened, and he deepened the kiss, moaning into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur knew what would push Merlin over the edge, so, nibbling his earlobe, Arthur whispered,

  
“Do your worst…”

  
Merlin inhaled sharply, and, as his eyes flashed gold, Arthur’s bedclothes flew off of his body, and he found himself spread-eagle on the bed. Arthur clenched his hands, unable to feel any physical restraints. He couldn’t move an inch, and he realized that he was bound to the bed with magic. He moaned at the thought and his cock stiffened, throbbing. He could feel Merlin’s eyes raking over his body.

  
Raising his head, Arthur saw Merlin standing at the end of the bed in just his underclothes, gazing at Arthur’s exposed body hungrily. Merlin felt lightheaded, feeling the rush of Arthur submitting wholly and totally to him. He wanted to take Arthur and make his body writhe with pleasure, but he knew that he needed to take this slow. Merlin took Arthur’s foot into his hands, kissing his instep and slowly mouthing his way up Arthur’s body. He stopped, kissing and licking the inside of Arthur’s muscled thigh.

  
Arthur groaned, keenly aware of how close Merlin was from his cock. He wanted Merlin to lick him, grasp him, just touch him—anything to feel something more on his cock. Seemingly sensing Arthur’s want, Merlin paused at the pink dripping head of Arthur’s cock, breathing hotly on it before slowly, teasingly, agonizingly moving past to trail small kisses up the middle of Arthur’s torso. Arthur strained his head up, opening his mouth to complain and beg Merlin to focus back on his cock.

  
Quickly, Merlin snagged Arthur’s mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue plunging into Arthur’s mouthing and establishing dominance. Arthur let out a deep groan as Merlin pulled away, lightly snagging his bottom lip with his teeth. Arthur watched Merlin’s head drift back down his body, but as Merlin began to lick and nip at Arthur’s small, flat nipples, his vision went dark. Merlin had blindfolded him with magic, and without his sight, he felt like his body was on fire. Not being able to see what Merlin was doing, Arthur felt like his entire being was centered on his nipples, pleasantly aching from Merlin’s ministrations.

  
Suddenly, Arthur couldn’t feel Merlin touching him anywhere. He strained his ears, trying to discern where Merlin was—anticipating, aching to be touched. Arthur groaned, thrusting his hips wantonly into the air, trying to get any sort of feeling, trying to pleasure himself. Slender fingered hands grasped his hipbones and held him into the feather mattress before Arthur felt a whisper of air blowing across is exposed cockhead. He almost screamed, his cock throbbing and pulsing with want, and felt a piece of fabric gagging him, all without Merlin’s hands leaving his heaving hips.

  
Merlin sat back and looked at Arthur, bound and gagged on the bed. He was writhing and moaning mutedly through the gag. He felt a thrill seeing Arthur like this, flushed and achingly hard. Arthur was the king of the castle, the king of Camelot, and the High King of all of Albion, but Merlin held dominion in the bedroom and here, Arthur was his.

  
Leaning forward, breathing heavily, Merlin bestowed one small, chaste kiss to the weeping head of Arthur’s cock. Arthur’s hips surged upward, screaming and moaning, his entire body clenching as he came, and came. Breathing heavily, cock twitching, Arthur stopped thrashing and lay limp. Merlin smirked, Arthur was his.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?? 
> 
> What did you think? Please comment and let me know! Should I continue this and make it more than a one shot?


End file.
